1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise aids and more particularly to a novel exercise apparatus which may be utilized to perform a variety of weight-lifting like exercise routines and provides a frictional force, in place of weights, to resist the user's exercise movements. The invention relates also to a novel friction ropebrake mechanism for the exercise apparatus and other uses.
2. Prior Art
Exercising using weights and exercise machines to enhance the human physique are gaining ever increasing popularity with both men and women who are interested in improving their physical appearance and physical well-being. For this reason, a wide variety of exercising routines using weights and exercise machines have been devised each designed to exercise certain muscles. Among these exercise routines are the following:
(a) Raising and lowering a weight with the arms while standing or sitting. Raising a weight by squatting under the weight and then pressing up on the weight using the legs. These exercise routines exercise the deltoid, bicep, tricep, thigh, calf, and back muscles. PA0 (b) A bench press exercise in which a weight is raised and lowered above the body using the arms while in a prone position. This routine exercises the pectoral muscles. PA0 (c) A so-called flat flys exercise in which a weight is moved through a vertical arch, using one outstretched arm at a time, between a lower position at the side of the body and an upper position over the chest. This routine exercises the chest and shoulder muscles. PA0 (d) While in a prone or semi-prone position, and using one arm at a time or both arms, moving a weight in a vertical arch between a lower position above the head and an upper position over the chest. This routine exercises the back and chest muscles. PA0 (e) A rowing exercise in which a person sits in an upright position in a moveable seat grasping an exercise member such as a bar, with his feet on a footrest, moves the exercise member back and forth against the resisting force while simultaneously extending and contracting his legs in a simulated rowing motion. This routine exercises the arm, leg, back, chest, and shoulder muscles. PA0 (f) A leg press exercise in which a person performs essentially a knee bend exercise against the resisting force. This routine exercises the leg, thigh, and calf muscles. PA0 (g) A leg extension exercise in which a person, while in a sitting position, moves his lower leg portions between extended and retracted positions against the resisting force by bending the legs at the knees. This routine exercises the thigh.
Exercise routines of the kind mentioned above, as well as many other exercise routines, are performed with the aid of barbells, dumbells, and/or a variety of exercise machines. These existing exercise aids have certain disadvantages which this invention overcomes. Among the foremost of these disadvantages are the following: The necessity of using many different types of aids to perform a variety of exercise routines; the inability to vary the configuration of the exercise machine to accommodate a wide variety of exercise routines; the inability of the exercise machines to be disassembled for storage and transportation and the difficulty of storing and transporting exercise weights because of their heavy, bulky mass.